


Alma e Melodia

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Musical References, New York City, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Há dois anos, Chanyeol sonha com um solo de guitarra que o liga ao seu soulmate. Porém, não consegue enxergar seu rosto, nem possui interesse algum em encontrá-lo. Até que, por acaso, no dia do seu aniversário de 20 anos, seus olhos se encontram com os do guitarrista da banda SKY. Kyungsoo retribui o olhar, surpreso, enquanto a melodia dos sonhos ecoava nas mentes dos dois desconhecidos no meio do show. A banda apenas tem uma noite naquela cidade, mas é o suficiente para mudar tudo para sempre.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 97
Kudos: 53
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. O vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> ✦ Plot: **#131**
> 
> ♪ Finalmente chegou o dia de postagem! Tava louca para compartilhar essa fic, que é muito meu xodó. Aprendi bastante e espero continuar melhorando minha escrita.  
> ♪ A banda SKY é inspirada nas bandas indie The 1975 e LANY. Inclusive a logo, o cenário do show e o estilo das músicas tocadas pela SKY são referências.  
> ♪ **_Vale apena conferir:_ ** [**Moodboard**](https://i.ibb.co/TtpjY2G/131moodboard.jpg) e [**Playlist**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xF1OaxwGnc6liA3DrjGFo?si=sDDc2T43S3GGJzUXlOEPZA)  
>  Ah, o solo de guitarra descrito é baseado na primeira música da playlist e na última.  
> ♪ Boa leitura!

_“A música é o vínculo que une a vida do espírito à vida dos sentidos. A melodia é a vida sensível da poesia” ― Ludwig Van Beethoven._

♬

Chanyeol não entendia muito sobre solos de guitarras, muito menos dos termos técnicos, afinal, era um estudante de História, mas se arriscava a analisar aquela melodia que dominava seus sonhos usando seus próprios sentimentos como referência. O acorde de guitarra preenchia sua mente com uma melodia gostosinha de se ouvir e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco melancólica. O tom trazia uma intensidade que sempre atingia seu coração e sintonizava instantaneamente com sua alma. 

Desde que fizera 18 anos, sonhava com um som gentil, um tanto sofrido e doce. Na primeira vez que escutou a música que conectava sua alma a do seu soulmate, não teve outra reação a não ser se desfazer em lágrimas. Esperara ansiosamente pelo dia que finalmente receberia a marca, mas não fazia ideia da intensidade daquilo. A melodia tocou em seu íntimo de uma forma tão bela, tão única, e trouxe uma enxurrada de emoções junto. Não sabia lidar com tanto sentimento, então se deixou transbordar em lágrimas. 

Agora, à beira dos seus 20 anos e no segundo ano da faculdade, já tinha se acostumado com o som presente em seus sonhos, e até enterrou completamente a curiosidade sobre a identidade da sua alma gêmea. Depois de ter sonhado novamente com a música do seu soulmate, tentou ignorar o ocorrido, se arrumou para a faculdade e deixou o apartamento, como de costume.

A verdade é que Chanyeol tinha um plano: entrar em História na Universidade de Nova Iorque, conseguir boas notas, participar do grupo de pesquisa na faculdade, se formar e fazer um mestrado. Já tinha conquistado alguns itens da lista, mas ainda seguia o plano de forma estrita. Tinha seus objetivos bem traçados desde novo e, felizmente (ou infelizmente), não tinha tempo para procurar por um romance no momento. 

― Já pensou no que vai fazer para comemorar seu aniversário? ― Seu melhor amigo, Sehun, perguntou. 

― Falta umas duas semanas ainda, pelo amor! Você está mais ansioso do que eu.

Eles estavam sentados na cafeteria do campus junto com Junmyeon, esperando dar o horário para a aula de História Medieval I. 

― Pois é, todo dia você pergunta a mesma coisa. Parece até que é o _seu_ aniversário. ― Junmyeon disse. Era veterano, mas pegava aquela matéria com eles porque tinha reprovado nela no ano passado.

No dia da matrícula, Chanyeol e Sehun fizeram amizade rapidamente enquanto foram recepcionados pelos veteranos; foi assim que conheceram Junmyeon, mas os três só viraram inseparáveis quando entraram no grupo de pesquisa de História e Democracia. Além de horas de trabalho juntos, o grupo lhes rendeu muitas saídas na sexta-feira para aliviar o estresse.

― Vocês que estão despreocupados demais! 20 anos é uma idade importante e a gente precisa comemorar em grande estilo. Não estão nem um pouco empolgados? 

Eles desviaram o olhar.

― A gente tem coisas mais importantes para pensar agora, tipo o relatório que o orientador passou, os quinhentos trabalhos, artigos e provas pra entregar, e isso só vai aumentando. Vai piorar daqui a duas semanas quando o fim de período tiver chegando.

Junmyeon concordou com Chanyeol e Sehun franziu o cenho.

― Puta que pariu, vocês vão surtar daqui a pouco! Só pensam em prazos e trabalhos. ― reclamou ― Qual foi a última vez que você foi pra uma festa, hein?! Que curtiu um pouco, beijou uma boca, sei lá?

Sehun pegou um pedaço do salgado de Chanyeol enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Ele pensou, pensou e chegou à conclusão que nem fazia ideia. Estava tão preso nas obrigações que não tinha se permitido curtir um pouco. Não tinha nem espaço em sua rotina para isso. Entretanto, não reconheceria aquilo na frente de Sehun, senão ele ficaria impossível. Capaz até de planejar uma festa de três dias sem parar para resolver a situação. 

― Tá vendo que eu estou certo?

Junmyeon bebeu o restinho do seu café e disse:

― Bem, eu acho que dá para a gente se organizar e separar um diazinho para comemorar o aniversário do Chanyeol. Um diazinho _só_ , ouviu?! ― ressaltou quando viu o sorriso brilhante que Sehun deu. 

Ele deu de ombros, satisfeito por ter feito o mais velho concordar, então se dirigiu a Chanyeol.

― E aí, o que você acha? 

Chanyeol olhou de um amigo para o outro e pensou que se arrependeria disso, mas disse do mesmo jeito:

― Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas um dia só e nada mais. 

Sehun comemorou com uma risadinha e prometeu que seria um dia inesquecível.

♬

Kyungsoo chutou as cobertas e levantou da cama na força do ódio. Tinha uma maldita melodia na cabeça e lutava para conseguir anotá-la antes que a ideia sumisse. 

Quase todos os dias sonhava com o melhor solo de guitarra que já ouviu, mas, ao acordar, não conseguia se lembrar ao certo. Sua frustração aumentava a cada dia e seu caderninho de composições surrado tinha virado uma bagunça com rabiscos de acordes incompletos. 

Tinha 24 anos, era guitarrista há 5 e nunca tivera dificuldade em compor uma canção antes. Sua banda, SKY, era famosa pelas composições autorais; ele mesmo ajudava tanto nas letras quanto nas melodias, então não sabia por que era tão difícil conseguir colocar no papel essa ideia.

Anotou as notas que se lembrava, mas elas não pareciam fazer sentido. Jogou o caderno no chão e se deu por vencido. Começou a duvidar de sua capacidade, pensou que estava perdendo o jeito para a música, até que seu colega de banda ― com quem dividia o quarto de hotel neste dia ― o chamou a atenção:

― Bom dia, bela adormecida! Pelo visto acordou com um bom humor de invejar, hein?

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha e jogou no amigo a toalha que usara para enxugar seus cabelos vermelhos.

Kyungsoo pegou a toalha antes que atingisse sua cara e vociferou um “vai se foder”, como de costume. Baekhyun era o vocalista da banda e conseguia ser completamente irritante sem fazer nenhum esforço, parecia um diabinho.

― Sonhei com a porra do solo de guitarra de novo, mas não consigo lembrar direito. Puta que pariu, eu vou surtar.

― Desencana, cara. Faz anos que você tá nessa historinha.

― Mas é sério, é definitivamente o solo de guitarra mais bonito de todos os tempos. Seria minha melhor composição; se eu conseguisse reproduzi-lo, é claro.

Baekhyun se trocou rapidamente, não se importando com a presença do guitarrista. Eram amigos há anos, não havia vergonha entre eles. 

― Eu sei que é importante para você, mas no momento tem outras coisas que precisam de sua atenção. ― falou enquanto colocava uma camisa preta maior do que ele e subia uma calça _skinny_ , toda rasgada, pelas pernas ― Nossa agenda tá fudidamente lotada, é show, entrevista, turnê. E a gente ainda tem que pensar no próximo álbum. 

Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun tinha razão. Naquele dia, eles tinham entrevistas marcadas com dois sites locais e ainda precisavam fazer a passagem de som. Baekhyun, Jongin e Jongdae já tinham feito um esboço com ideias para o novo cd, mas ele estava ali, empacado naquele solo que aparecia em seus sonhos. 

― Eu sei, eu sei. Tá foda, mas vou tentar me desligar disso um pouco. 

― É isso aí. Agora adianta porque a entrevista é daqui a 30 minutos. Anda!

Baekhyun pegou seu celular e desceu para comer alguma coisa. Kyungsoo entrou no chuveiro, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a pressão da água aliviar seus receios. 

Então um familiar tom E de guitarra surgiu como um lampejo em sua mente. Mas tão rápido como surgiu, o som se foi. 

Pressionou a testa na parede de ladrilho e suspirou. _Precisava descobrir que som era aquele._

♬

― Encontrou alguma coisa de interessante sobre o tema? ― Junmyeon perguntou, girando em sua cadeira para falar com Chanyeol.

― Olha, não tem muita coisa na bibliografia recomendada. Tô dando uma lida rápida aqui para ver se dá para usar alguma citação desse autor, mas acho melhor procurar em outros artigos.

― Se achar algo, me avisa. Também tô procurando aqui. 

Chanyeol assentiu e ajeitou os óculos redondos no rosto, voltando o olhar para a tela. Estava no laboratório do grupo de pesquisa do departamento de história. Toda semana sua orientadora lhe passava uma lista de livros e artigos para ler, relacionar com o tema de pesquisa e entregar relatórios na segunda à tarde. Por sorte, Junmyeon e Sehun estavam junto com ele nessa, ajudando um ao outro sempre que preciso.

Depois das aulas pela manhã, estava acostumado a almoçar no refeitório e passar boa parte da tarde no laboratório do grupo de pesquisa. Já estava tão habituado a isso que nem percebeu quando deu o horário de saída deles. Sehun era o único que esperava ansiosamente o relógio dar 17h. Parecia uma criança empolgada pelo intervalo.

Antes de irem para casa, resolveram dar uma pausa na cafeteria da universidade. Aquele lugar parecia uma parada obrigatória dos estudantes do campus e sempre cheirava a café recém coado, era bastante atrativo e aconchegante.

― Eu não aguento mais ler tanto artigo, apostila, fazer fichamento... ― Respirou fundo. ― Sério, esse período está me destruindo. 

Chanyeol se lamentou enquanto mexia o açúcar em seu café. Junmyeon soltou um suspiro cansado e concordou.

― Vontade de trancar o curso, né, minha filha? ― Sehun brincou. Era o único que parecia não estar derrotado pela faculdade. Sempre tinha um sorriso para oferecer ou um meme novo para recitar.

Chanyeol conseguiu sorrir um pouco e disse:

― Lembrei de quando estava no primeiro período e escutava todo mundo falando isso, mas não entendia nada. Jurava que o pessoal queria trancar mesmo o curso. Uma vez, quando Junmyeon colocou isso no nosso grupo, fiz até um texto motivacional. 

Os três riram.

― Putz, tem nem como esquecer. ― Junmyeon disse entre risos. ― O Sehun gravou um áudio de 30 segundos só rindo. E você lá, todo preocupado. 

― “ _Pera, é meme_?” ― Sehun imitou a reação do amigo e riu tanto que seus ombros tremeram.

Eles continuaram conversando despreocupadamente enquanto checavam seus celulares.

― _Ai, meu Deus_! ― Sehun exclamou, dando um pulo na cadeira.

― Caralho, que susto! ― Chanyeol deu um empurrão de leve no amigo.

― Eu não tô acreditando, tô fora de mim. Só pode ser um presente dos céus. Senhor, seu filho está pronto!

― Deixa de enrolação, fala logo. ― Junmyeon disse, impaciente.

― Ok, ok. Preciso respirar um pouco, pera. ― Fez uma pausa dramática, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon reviraram os olhos, mas esperaram o amigo falar.

― Olha, olha isso. ― Sehun virou o celular para eles. Um post no _instagram_ aparecia na tela. ― A banda SKY vai fazer um show aqui na nossa cidade! 

― Quem? ― Chanyeol perguntou, pegando o celular para ver melhor. Tinha uma imagem de divulgação da banda e as informações do show.

― Como assim “quem”? ― Sehun lhe lançou um olhar indignado. ― Eles são simplesmente a melhor banda _indie_ de todos os tempos. São tão famosos. Você nunca ouviu nenhuma música? 

― Não? 

― Caramba, Chanyeol, até eu conheço eles. ― Junmyeon disse, puxando o celular para si. ― Os caras são ótimos e o guitarrista é famoso pra caralho. Quase todos os dias o nome dele tá nos _trending topics_ do twitter. 

Chanyeol analisou a imagem. Todos os integrantes eram bem bonitos, principalmente o guitarrista. Eles tinham uma vibe meio misteriosa, meio glamurosa. 

― Tá, vou confessar: eles tem estilo. Mas nunca ouvi nada deles... Ei, o show vai ser no dia do meu aniversário?

Sehun pegou seu celular de volta, olhou para a legenda da postagem e disse:

― Puta que pariu, você é sortudo pra caralho, Chanyeol! Imagina um show no dia do próprio aniversário! Tem presente melhor? Isso é incrível! 

― Incrível para quem? Eu nem conheço eles.

― Ah, deixa dessa! Eles são perfeitos, com certeza vamos. Vai ser o melhor show da sua vida. 

― Isso mesmo, escute o Jun, ele é a voz da experiência. A gente tem que ir para esse show.

Chanyeol deu de ombros. Não estava empolgado como seus amigos, mas, depois de tanta insistência, garantiu que pensaria no assunto.

♬

Kyungsoo tinha a guitarra vermelha cereja no colo enquanto ajustava as cordas, checando a afinação. Algumas pessoas usam afinador online para isso, mas ele já estava tão habituado que fazia aquilo de ouvido. Quando terminou, dedilhou as cordas. O som satisfatório de um instrumento bem afinado o deixou mais tranquilo.

Aquele era o seu ritual pré-show. Enquanto isso, seus colegas de banda também se preparavam, cada um do seu jeito. Baekhyun realizava aquecimentos vocais e gostava de beber chá de gengibre com mel; Jongin batucava com as baquetas novas na bancada; Jongdae testava o tom do baixo. Por isso, o camarim era um pouco barulhento, mas eles não se importavam. Faziam aquilo há tantos anos que tinha se tornado natural.

― Vocês sobem em 3 minutos. ― A assistente de produção avisou, entreabrindo a porta do camarim e logo saindo.

― Ok. Tá todo mundo ok? ― Baekhyun perguntou. Ajeitava seus colares enquanto falava. 

Todos assentiram. Então eles se juntaram em um semicírculo, reuniram as mãos no meio e gritaram: _SKY_!

Os membros se animavam durante todo o caminho até a coxia. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez deles, sentiam aquela adrenalina gostosa e um friozinho na barriga antes de subir no palco. Porém, quando entraram, todos os pensamentos se silenciaram. Kyungsoo se sentiu completamente conectado a sua guitarra. Naquele momento, se misturava à música que estava tocando. Podia até mesmo ter se tornado a música, não sabia diferenciar. 

Na última canção, Kyungsoo foi tomado por uma mistura de cansaço e adrenalina. Estava suado, sua camisa listrada de manga longa grudada nas costas e seus cabelos curtos pingavam; mas estava tão imerso naquele momento que sentia seu sangue pulsar nas veias. Quando estava no palco, era quando realmente se sentia vivo. 

O show terminou e o público jogou rosas no palco. Essa tendência começou quando os fãs encheram o palco de rosas vermelhas ― símbolo do álbum atual ― no último show na Califórnia e, desde então, o mesmo acontecia em outras cidades. Mais tarde naquela noite, depois da festa pós-show, algumas bebidas e alguns amassos no escuro com _groupies_ , Kyungsoo deitou para dormir em sua cama de hotel. Tivera um dia cheio, viajou de um lugar para o outro, realizou shows e deu entrevistas, por isso, rapidamente entrou em um sono pesado.

A melodia surgiu sutilmente, ficando mais alta à medida que os segundos se passavam, até preencher toda sua mente com uma guitarra sofrida. O som reverberou em sua alma e ele reconheceu o tom E. 

Não sabia ainda, mas sonhava com a melodia de sua alma, a mesma melodia que o ligava a sua alma gêmea.

♬

A semana passou rapidamente. Entre artigos e relatórios entregues, finalmente chegou a data do aniversário de Chanyeol. Este sábado era considerado o evento do ano para Sehun, que planejou cada detalhe do dia como se fosse o seu próprio. Chanyeol achou que o amigo estava tão desesperado por uma distração da faculdade que resolveu assumir o controle de aniversários alheios. Já Junmyeon ficou um pouco perdido, mas acabou concordando com os planos do mais novo.

― Hoje em dia tem _coach_ para tudo, por que você não vira um _coach_ de aniversários e eventos? Podia fazer dinheiro com isso, cara. ― Chanyeol debochou. Eles estavam em seu quarto, se arrumando para o show da banda SKY.

― Você acha? ― Sehun ficou impressionado, até parou de ajustar o próprio cabelo para olhá-lo. Quando percebeu que o amigo estava rindo de sua cara, lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Junmyeon não segurou a risada.

― Vocês são impossíveis. ― disse Junmyeon, negando com a cabeça, mas continuava rindo enquanto colocava o relógio preto no pulso.

― Vocês são uns ingratos ― rebateu Sehun. ― Eu organizei um dia maravilhoso pra gente e só recebo piadinha e deboche. 

Vendo que o rei do drama estava prestes a começar a dar seu show, Chanyeol respondeu:

― Tá bem, Sehunnie, tá bem. Obrigado por tudo. Meu aniversário de 20 anos não seria tão incrível se não fosse por você. Tá feliz? 

― Mas você tem que falar isso do coração, não assim, todo forçado.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e suspirou cansado.

― Eu estou te agradecendo do fundo do meu coração. Entenda isso.

― Ok, ok. Se você insiste.

― Ainda bem. Agora que tal vocês adiantarem? ― Junmyeon perguntou. ― Falta uma hora para o show, mas a gente precisa chegar cedo para ficar na frente e conseguir uma boa visão.

― Uma boa visão do gostoso do vocalista e do guitarrista, você quis dizer, né?! ― Sehun deu uma risadinha maliciosa. ― Ou melhor: da banda toda, porque todos são simplesmente impecáveis.

Junmyeon ficou corado, mas concordou:

― Rapaz, nem um guindaste...

Os três riram alto.

Chanyeol gostava de implicar com Sehun, mas a verdade era que estava tendo um dia feliz graças aos amigos desde que acordou. Eles tinham lhe trazido um _frappuccino_ de caramelo e um _muffin_ de canela, seu pedido favorito da cafeteria vizinha. Entraram no quarto de Chanyeol já cantando uma versão bem energética de “parabéns para você” que parecia um remix do clássico. 

Sua mãe havia ligado para lhe parabenizar e avisar que mandaria o presente dele essa semana. Disse a ela que não precisava se incomodar, mas a Sra. Park já tinha tudo planejado. Por fim, se sentiu mais leve por ter falado com a mãe. Eles não se viam com frequência desde que se mudara para cursar História na sua universidade dos sonhos. 

Depois do café da manhã, eles jogaram um pouco, pediram comida para o almoço (uma porção grande de _yakisoba_ e frango xadrez), e maratonaram _Friends_ até Sehun se levantar em um pulo e decretar que era hora de todo mundo se arrumar. Segundo ele, fariam um esquenta antes, por isso colocou sua playlist de SKY para tocar na caixinha de som e abriu o vinho branco que tinha trazido. 

Chanyeol bagunçou o próprio cabelo, que estava cheio e um pouco ondulado, colocou seu óculos redondo de armação preta e ajeitou a jaqueta preta no corpo. Os três tinham combinado fazer um visual mais _indie rock_ , usavam a mesma paleta de preto e branco e algumas correntes para dar estilo. 

Depois dos últimos ajustes, chamaram um carro pelo aplicativo de celular e foram o caminho todo conversando empolgadamente. Sehun e Junmyeon eram fãs da banda e estavam uma pilha de excitação por finalmente vê-los ao vivo. Chanyeol conheceu a banda há pouco tempo, contudo, mesmo assim, já tinha gostado do som deles. Não sabia explicar, mas as músicas lhe traziam uma sensação gostosa. Especialmente os solos de guitarra.

♬

Kyungsoo sentia a típica agitação pré-show. Sua guitarra já estava perfeitamente afinada, seu visual estava impecável ― usava uma camisa azul escura de manga comprida com uma rosa vermelha estampada na frente, com gola alta e correntes de prata por cima ―, entretanto, continuava inquieto procurando algo para fazer. 

Jongin percebeu a agitação do amigo e sentou ao seu lado no sofá do camarim. Colocou a mão sobre a coxa dele e apertou quando disse:

― Você tá precisando relaxar um pouco.

Kyungsoo despertou com o toque, lembrando de como o colega podia fazê-lo relaxar facilmente. Já tinha se envolvido com os membros da banda (com todos eles, na verdade), mas não era nada sério. Também curtia a companhia das _groupies_ no final do show, porém, sempre acordava sozinho em uma cama gigante de hotel. Era especialista em relacionamentos casuais, inclusive usava a justificativa de que sua carreira não permitia relacionamentos sérios, quando, na verdade, não havia encontrado alguém que o mantivesse interessado por mais do que algumas horas. Contudo, no momento não estava no humor para uma rapidinha antes do show. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava uma pilha de nervos. 

― Acho melhor me concentrar no show, beber um energético, sei lá. Preciso ficar ligado.

Jongin concordou e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

― Aposto que assim que subir no palco você vai ficar elétrico. A energia do pessoal daqui é insana. Eles são famosos por isso.

― Espero que sim.

Kyungsoo concordou, mas, mesmo assim, pegou uma latinha de energético no frigobar. Pensou que seria uma boa ideia, já que não tinha conseguido dormir bem na noite anterior. Chegou de viagem em Nova Iorque bastante cansado, porém, quando se jogou na cama do hotel, seus sonhos foram invadidos pela melodia da guitarra novamente. Dessa vez, foi tão intenso que o fez chorar. O som alto reverberou em sua alma, podia sentir cada acorde nas pontas dos dedos, pronto para tocar e escrever a melodia. Porém, quando acordava para anotar, dava um branco, esquecia tudo.

Ficou nessa de sonhar, acordar, tentar anotar a melodia e se frustrar ao não conseguir até o amanhecer. Aquilo nunca tinha lhe acontecido antes. Não antes dele ter colocado os pés em Nova Iorque.

Já tinha terminado a latinha e sentia seu corpo reagindo ao estímulo da bebida quando Baekhyun chamou todos para se reunir.

Por fim, Kyungsoo subiu no palco com um frio na barriga, uma agitação no peito e com o sangue pulsando em suas veias. Achou que era efeito do energético e jurou nunca abusar da bebida ou misturar com álcool.

Entretanto, não sabia que aquela reação fora provocada por estar no mesmo ambiente que o seu soulmate. Não sabia _ainda_.

♬

Apesar de terem chegado com uma hora de antecedência, os três enfrentaram uma fila gigantesca no Madison Square Garden. Quando finalmente conseguiram passar da bilheteria e entraram na casa de show fechada, perceberam que estava quase lotada.

― A gente devia ter saído de casa mais cedo. Eu disse! ― reclamou Junmyeon, se esticando para conseguir enxergar o palco montado mais à frente.

― Você não falou nada. ― Sehun falou, olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando uma brecha.

Eles tinham comprado os ingressos para a pista _premium_ , mas, mesmo assim, tinha um mar de gente ali. Até parecia que eles estavam na pista comum. 

― Vamos ter que assistir pelo telão mesmo. ― Chanyeol disse em um tom desanimado.

― Hã? Claro que não! Eu me recuso. ― Sehun falou energeticamente. ― Vem, eu tive uma ideia. 

O mais novo segurou nos braços dos amigos e os arrastou. Se espremeram, abrindo caminho na multidão. Receberam alguns olhares matadores, alguns xingamentos e empurrões, mas isso não impediu Sehun de continuar serpenteando rumo à grade. Gritava “Hoje é aniversário do meu amigo” como se fosse a desculpa mais aceitável para o seu ato.

Chanyeol ficou impressionado pois, em questão de minutos, eles tinham conseguido um lugar quase colado ao palco. Estavam próximos o suficiente para ver a equipe de segurança e de produção trabalhando. Provavelmente prejudicaria sua audição por estar tão perto da caixa de som, porém, valia a pena; seria bem mais emocionante assistir dali.

― Essa é a hora que vocês me agradecem por ser o melhor amigo do mundo.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon riram. Os três se abraçaram e logo voltaram a olhar com expectativa para o palco. Estava rolando uma contagem regressiva pelos telões. O símbolo do novo álbum da banda, uma rosa vermelha, era exibido no painel de LED no fundo do palco. As luzes neon coloriam o recinto e gelo seco escapava pelas laterais. 

Chanyeol tossiu um pouco e Junmyeon lhe entregou uma garrafinha de água. 

Um acorde poderoso de guitarra quebrou o silêncio e a multidão gritou em excitação. Chanyeol olhou confuso para o telão. Ainda faltavam três segundos.

― Eles vão aparecer, ai, meu Deus! Eu não tô pronto, vou passar mal, minha pressão... 

_...2, 1!_

Diversas explosões aconteceram simultaneamente na frente do palco, arrancando arquejos do público. O som da guitarra estremeceu o ambiente e 4 figuras surgiram atrás da cortina de fumaça branca que cobria o palco.

Chanyeol tinha os olhos fixos, completamente embasbacado pelo que se desdobrava a sua frente. Sentia seu sangue ribombar aos ouvidos e quase gritou junto com a multidão. 

― Por favor, recebam a minha banda favorita: SKY! ― O vocalista gritou. Tinha um sorriso carismático no rosto que afetou o público todinho.

― Olha aí, o amor da minha vida! ― Sehun gritou, apontando para Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pareceu ter ouvido o grito de Sehun no meio da multidão e lhe deu uma piscadela antes de começar a cantar.

Sehun gritou tão alto que Chanyeol deu um pulo em seu lugar, depois começou a rir.

― Quem sabe no final do show você não consegue ir pro camarim dele? ― Chanyeol disse.

― Pode ter certeza que eu vou!

Chanyeol curtiu a primeira música, era uma inédita para ele. Pelo pouco que tinha escutado antes de ir ao show, já tinha percebido que o som deles era um _pop rock_ meio alternativo, com bastante influência dos anos 80 e 90, _electropop_ e _R &B _. E ele adorou a combinação bastante original.

Tinha dito a si mesmo que não poderia ir ao show de uma banda sem ao menos saber o nome dos integrantes e conhecer as principais músicas, então, olhou para cada um, tentando identificá-los. Baekhyun chamava atenção pelo seu jeito teatral no palco, tinha uma voz suave e pronunciava cada sílaba de forma arrastada. Jongin, o baterista, tinha ombros largos e braços torneados, e balançava o cabelo enquanto tocava de forma despojada. O baixista, Jongdae, parecia se divertir com a reação da plateia; tinha um pequeno sorriso grudado no rosto. Chanyeol se parabenizou por ter decorado todos os nomes. Porém ainda faltava um. 

Quando seus olhos focaram no rapaz mais baixo que tocava uma guitarra cor de cereja com os olhos fechados, sua atenção foi capturada por ele. Aquele era o famoso guitarrista, Kyungsoo. Tinha lido na internet que era bastante talentoso, mas vê-lo pessoalmente era outra coisa. Parecia conectado com a guitarra, tinha uma expressão totalmente entregue enquanto seus dedos apertavam as cordas agilmente. Seu cabelo era mais curto nas laterais, com a franja um pouco maior na frente. O brilho dos holofotes reluzia em suas correntes de prata penduradas no pescoço e iluminava seus traços.

― Eu não te falei que eles eram perfeitos?! 

A voz de Sehun o distraiu um pouco de seus pensamentos.

― Pois é, eles são incríveis! ― respondeu, sorrindo para o amigo e voltando os olhos para o guitarrista.

No fim da primeira música, eles pararam um pouco e o vocalista conversou com a plateia. Aproveitando essa pausa, Kyungsoo pegou uma garrafa d’água próxima à caixa de som enquanto analisava a multidão. 

Chanyeol percebeu que ele tinha olhos castanhos lindos, e ficava mais bonito ainda enquanto espremia a feição, tentando enxergar. Para sua surpresa, aqueles olhos o encontraram quando ele foi devolver a garrafa e, por um segundo, o mundo parou.

De forma repentina, uma melodia familiar preencheu sua mente. Parecia que algo em seu interior tinha feito um “clique” quando seus olhos se encontraram. Não conseguiu esboçar outra reação; seus olhos grandes ficaram maiores e sua boca estava levemente aberta, como se a respiração tivesse acabado de lhe escapar.

Kyungsoo sentiu exatamente o mesmo. Todo seu corpo parecia zumbir em uma onda elétrica enquanto o solo de guitarra que ele tanto lutava para lembrar durante todos esses anos tocava fluidamente em sua mente. Franziu mais ainda a expressão. Sua vista não era tão boa, mesmo usando lentes de contato, mas ele conseguia ver perfeitamente aquele rapaz de cabelo ondulado, meio bagunçado, e óculos redondos. Aliás, era única figura que ele podia ver em meio a multidão.

Seu coração batia em um ritmo descompensado enquanto ele olhava para aquele rapaz e a melodia preenchia sua mente. Era o solo de guitarra mais lindo que já tinha escutado. Se perguntou se o rapaz podia escutar o mesmo.

Jongdae o cutucou, fazendo-o voltar à realidade, e ele escutou Baekhyun anunciando a próxima música. Dessa vez, quando começou a tocar, Kyungsoo manteve os olhos bem abertos, focados no rapaz na primeira fileira.

♬

― Puta que pariu, Chanyeol! Ele está olhando para você! ― Sehun exclamou, cutucando o amigo.

― Quem? ― Junmyeon perguntou e olhou em volta.

― O guitarrista!

― Não brinca!? ― Junmyeon arregalou os olhos e se surpreendeu quando reparou que Kyungsoo tocava encarando Chanyeol.

Chanyeol não respondeu, ainda estava atordoado, todo seu corpo vibrava em excitação. Conseguiu dar um sorriso de canto para o guitarrista e percebeu quando ele errou um acorde por causa disso, desviando o olhar por um momento.

― Cara, você vai se dar muito bem hoje! ― Junmyeon riu.

― Pois é, se ele desse um olhar daquele pra mim minhas pernas fraquejariam na hora. Ele deve foder tão bem. Depois você conta tudo pra gente?

Chanyeol riu de nervoso. Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo, se sentia tão sobrecarregado de emoção. Tinha acabado de ouvir a melodia do seu soulmate? Era isso mesmo? Sabia que aquilo não fazia parte do seu plano de vida. Tinha em mente concluir o curso de História antes de viver algum romance.

― Hein? ― Sehun o cobrou.

― Que? Hã... ― Chanyeol olhou para os amigos e viu a expressão de empolgação nos olhares deles. ― Vocês são loucos! 

Os amigos riram.

― Aham, sei. ― disseram em uníssono e voltaram a prestar atenção no show.

Quando chegou a parte do seu solo, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, tocando de forma apaixonada e entregue, sentindo cada nota dedilhada. Chanyeol achou aquilo lindo e sexy pra caralho. Seus amigos falaram alguma coisa, mas ele estava desconcertado pela enxurrada de pensamentos e sensações. 

Não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos do guitarrista até o show acabar. A plateia jogou rosas vermelhas no palco enquanto cantava uma música que Chanyeol reconheceu como o mais novo single da banda. 

Depois dos agradecimentos, Kyungsoo limpou o suor da testa e procurou o garoto na primeira fileira. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, pegou uma rosa que tinha caído aos seus pés e estendeu na direção do rapaz, lhe oferecendo junto a um sorriso pequeno.

Mesmo com os gritos estridentes e poderosos da plateia, ambos escutavam perfeitamente o solo de guitarra em suas mentes, bem mais alto e claro do que fora em seus sonhos. 


	2. Alma e melodia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Nunca visitei Nova Iorque, tudo o que foi descrito aqui foi com base em muita pesquisa kkk. Os lugares mencionados existem de verdade, segundo minha viagem pelo Google Maps, mas aqui é tudo ficção, okay?! 21 anos é a maioridade para comprar/consumir bebidas alcoólicas lá, porém na fic é 20 (esse Chanyeol pode beber legalmente e afins nesse universo hehe)

_ “Toda alma é uma música que se toca.” ― Rubem Alves. _

♬

― Você tem que deixar a gente passar, é aniversário do meu amigo e o sonho dele é conhecer a banda. ― Sehun implorava para o segurança.

Apesar de ter usado todo seu charme e sua melhor expressão de gatinho pidão, o homem não emitiu nenhuma reação; continuava em sua posição, ignorando Sehun e protegendo o corredor que levaria ao camarim da banda.

― Sehun, vamos embora, eu quero muito ir para casa logo. Tô cansado. ― Chanyeol pediu, puxando-o pelo braço, mas não adiantou. O melhor amigo era teimoso demais e estava determinado a conhecer o vocalista da banda.

― Espera, Chanyeol, eu sei o que tô fazendo. ― Respirou fundo e mudou a abordagem. ― Olha, o próprio Baekhyun convidou a gente. Por que você não chama ele para confirmar?

― Sinto muito, rapazes, mas se vocês não saírem agora, vou chamar reforços. ― O segurança abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que Sehun começou seu showzinho.

― Gente, vamos, isso não vai dar bom. ― Junmyeon falou baixinho para os amigos.

― Vocês não tão entendendo que essa é uma chance única? ― Sehun disse exasperado, e voltou para o segurança: ― Faça isso, chame o Baekhyun. Ele vai confirmar tudo o que estou dizendo. Te garanto que o Baekhyun vai fazer isso.

O segurança esticou a mão para pegar seu dispositivo de comunicação com a equipe quando uma voz divertida surgiu do corredor:

― Eu vou fazer o que, hein? 

Os três congelaram no lugar. Baekhyun estava ali, secando os cabelos vermelhos com uma toalha de rosto. Tinha um sorriso provocador e as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Analisou rapidamente a cena e sua atenção fixou-se em Sehun, que tentava falar algo, mas não conseguiu articular.

― Senhor, esse rapaz insiste que é seu convidado. Mas não se preocupe, vou chamar o pessoal para tirá-los daqui.

Sehun olhou de um lado para o outro e disse:

― Não, não precisa, estamos...

― É, eles realmente são meus convidados.

Os três arregalaram os olhos em surpresa. Chanyeol ficou sem ação; aquilo não estava dentro dos planos dele. Precisava ir para casa para dormir cedo e adiantar os trabalhos da faculdade, não tinha tempo para sei lá o quê que os artistas faziam depois do show.

― Me desculpe pelo transtorno. Acho que houve um mal entendido e não fui comunicado sobre eles. Podem entrar, jovens.

― Sem problemas, cara. ― Baekhyun deu uma piscadela para o funcionário e estendeu uma mão para Sehun.

Ele olhou para os dedos finos cheios de anéis esticados em sua direção, depois olhou para os amigos e aceitou o convite do vocalista.

― Vem, a noite tá só começando.

Chanyeol e Junmyeon seguiram o amigo. A percepção de que estava indo para o camarim da banda, conhecer o restante dos integrantes, fez seu estômago dar voltas. Não estava preparado para encontrar o guitarrista depois de ter trocado olhares durante todo o show, muito menos para escutar a melodia de seu soulmate de perto. 

Mas não tinha mais volta.

♬

Kyungsoo não conseguia entender a relação do garoto de óculos na plateia com a lembrança da melodia, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: sentiu uma conexão instantânea quando o encarou. Foi como se estivesse sob efeito de um feitiço. O garoto atraía sua atenção ao passo que inundava sua mente com o solo de guitarra mais bonito de todos os tempos. Aquele solo que sonhava durante anos, mas nunca conseguiu decorar. 

Estava sentado em uma cadeira afastada no camarim, folheando seu caderno de composição preto de capa dura, procurando uma folha limpa. Enquanto isso, os integrantes da banda estavam conversando mais à frente, próximos à mesa de comidas e bebidas. Um  _ trap _ meio alternativo tocava de uma caixinha de som, e ele podia escutar algumas risadinhas das fãs que participavam da festinha improvisada. 

Usualmente, Kyungsoo estaria ali fazendo parte, flertando com uma ou duas ao mesmo tempo, garantindo que teria companhia para a noite e não voltaria sozinho ao seu espaçoso quarto de hotel. Porém, esse dia estava se mostrando atípico desde o início, quando perdeu o sono tentando anotar o solo de guitarra, ficou extremamente nervoso ao subir ao palco e, por fim, encontrou um rapaz na primeira fileira que fez uma melodia tocar em sua mente. Não contou a ninguém sobre isso. Ele mesmo não entendia o que estava acontecendo e não precisava de julgamentos de outras pessoas em sua vida.

Quando fechou os olhos, se concentrando em lembrar dos acordes escutados mais cedo, conseguiu enxergar os grandes olhos por trás das armações pretas e uma melodia baixa tocou em sua mente. Rabiscou algumas notas que conseguiu identificar, mas pensou que, se o rapaz estivesse ali, seria muito mais fácil. Então se surpreendeu com o desejo de vê-lo novamente.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta junto com alguns gritinhos o desconcentrou. Kyungsoo olhou irritado para Baekhyun, que acabou de entrar com alguns rapazes atrás de si.

― Temos convidados novos! ― exclamou com um sorriso travesso no rosto. ― E, inclusive, é aniversário de um deles, então a gente precisa comemorar!

Baekhyun foi para a mesa de bebida providenciar uma garrafa de Heineken para os convidados recém-chegados. Kyungsoo bufou e pensou que era típico do vocalista aparecer com estranhos no camarim.

― Sério? ― Jongin perguntou, se aproximando dos rapazes que ainda estavam próximos à porta. Pareciam com receio de entrar. ― Quem é o aniversariante?

― Sou eu. ― Uma voz grave respondeu, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo. Ele olhou rapidamente na direção do som e reconheceu aquele cabelo ondulado junto com a armação redonda preta. ― Fiz 20 anos hoje. ― disse com um sorriso tímido.

― Ai, que fofo! Você é tão lindinho. ― Jongin lhe deu um sorriso. ― Qual seu nome, meu anjo?

Kyungsoo viu o rapaz ficar corado enquanto seus amigos seguiram Baekhyun para pegar as bebidas. Em um pulo, levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do aniversariante e de Jongin.

― Park Chanyeol ― disse entre um riso tímido. Seus olhos, que antes estavam ocupados em olhar para o baterista e para os próprios pés, encontraram um novo foco quando uma figura se aproximou deles.

No exato momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, suas almas sintonizaram na mesma melodia que ambos estavam familiarizados. Devido à proximidade dos dois, o som ficou mais forte, como se enviasse correntes elétricas para as pontas dos dedos de cada um. Kyungsoo sentiu o impulso de ficar mais perto, e só notou que de fato estava se aproximando do rapaz quando Jongin, ao perceber que os dois se encaravam intensamente, perguntou:

― Vocês já se conhecem? 

― Hmm... é complicado. ― Kyungsoo conseguiu dizer com a voz falhando. Não entendia por que um estranho o fazia sentir tantas coisas. Seu coração acelerava no peito, sua mente estava inundada por uma melodia intensa e sentia seu corpo implorando para tocá-lo. Poderia dizer que eram conhecidos, não podia?!

Jongin deu uma risadinha, acenou como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo e se juntou ao restante do pessoal na mesa de bebidas. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre o show e alguém sugeriu que jogassem algo.

―É... feliz aniversário. ― disse e coçou a própria nuca. ― Espero que tenha gostado do show. 

Chanyeol não podia acreditar que de perto o guitarrista era ainda mais bonito, e sua voz rouca era uma delícia de se escutar. Conseguiu dar uma risadinha e agradeceu.

― Foi a primeira vez que vi vocês ao vivo e foi incrível. Já me considero um fã oficial. 

Kyungsoo lhe ofereceu um sorriso de canto.

― Que bom, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, de verdade. ― Se aproximou um pouco. Chanyeol era bem mais alto do que ele, então acabou esticando o rosto para falar. ― Eu gostei de te ver curtindo o show na plateia. Sua energia realmente me contagiou.

― Ah, que isso...

― Verdade! ― Kyungsoo disse. ― Eu estava bastante apreensivo antes de subir no palco, mas, quando te vi, tudo ficou diferente.

Chanyeol queria perguntar se ele tinha escutado a melodia também, porém, teve medo da resposta. Então apenas sorriu e deu de ombros. Pensava em como poderia fazer para sair dali, mas sabia que não conseguiria convencer seus amigos.

Enquanto pensava em algo para dizer, o outro tomou a iniciativa:

― Eu sei que a gente acabou de se conhecer, mas eu sinto que preciso passar mais tempo com você. Quero te conhecer melhor e trocar algumas ideias. ― Kyungsoo olhou diretamente para os olhos dele. ― Você topa sair comigo por aí?

― Hã, é, claro! ― aceitou, achando que o guitarrista pediria seu número, prometeria ligar e nunca mais o veria novamente. Seria mais fácil assim, ainda tinha que terminar sua graduação antes de se envolver em relacionamentos.

― Então vamos? 

― Você quer dizer agora? Tipo, agora mesmo? ― Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, o que fez Kyungsoo rir.

― Sim, sim. A gente pode passear pela cidade, você pode ser o meu guia turístico por uma noite, que tal? ― sugeriu, pegando na mão dele. ― Não tive a oportunidade de conhecer quase nada, fiquei o dia todo no hotel dando entrevistas, depois fiz a passagem de som, e amanhã mesmo já viajo para outro lugar. Então, o que me diz?

Chanyeol ainda tinha a expressão surpresa, como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que lhe estava acontecendo. O guitarrista da banda SKY, que era o seu soulmate, estava segurando sua mão, lhe olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes e pedindo para eles saírem juntos?!

― Claro, vamos.

♬

Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos Chanyeol se imaginou saindo à noite para explorar a cidade com outra pessoa, muito menos com o guitarrista de uma banda famosa ― que também era seu recém descoberto soulmate. Contudo, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. As coisas pareciam estar saindo do seu controle, mas até que estava gostando da companhia do outro.

― Então, meu guia turístico, qual o roteiro de hoje?

Os dois saíram da casa de show pela saída dos fundos para evitar aglomeração e andavam pela cidade de forma despreocupada. Junmyeon e Sehun nem se incomodaram quando o amigo avisou que estava de saída; eles estavam se divertindo bastante com Baekhyun, Jongin, Jongdae e os outros convidados, até tinham marcado de ir para uma boate mais tarde.

O sereno da noite os envolvia, deixando um clima bastante agradável, ao contrário do abafado da casa de show. 

― Hmm... ― Chanyeol disse, pensativo. ― A gente tá bem perto do Empire State Building, então podemos começar por lá. Você provavelmente lembra por causa dos filmes. O prédio foi inaugurado em 1931, teve reformas recentemente e a melhor parte com certeza é o observatório no último andar. ― Kyungsoo assentiu. ― Bom, isso é tudo por enquanto, o resto você vai descobrir no caminho.

― Ah, é?! Então vou ter que confiar, afinal, estou com um especialista.

Chanyeol o olhou de maneira divertida e assentiu. Eles tinham conversado sobre assuntos superficiais desde então. Kyungsoo se esforçava para não deixar um silêncio desagradável por muito tempo e Chanyeol acabou descobrindo que o guitarrista tinha um senso de humor único. Até se sentiu disposto a fazer mais perguntas para conhecê-lo melhor.

― Eu jurava que depois de tantas horas de show a primeira coisa que vocês fariam seria dormir, achei que não teriam energia para mais nada. ― Chanyeol disse e Kyungsoo riu. ― É uma coisa de artista? Ou você é só uma pessoa noturna?

O mais baixo ponderou.

― Um pouco dos dois, na verdade. ― Chanyeol o olhou interessado. Eles já estavam cortando a Sétima Avenida, seguindo a reta do Madison Square até o observatório. ― Quando você sai do palco, demora um pouco para a adrenalina, toda aquela energia, cessar. Tipo, eu fico pilhado por horas, repassando tudo que aconteceu na cabeça. A gente festeja um pouco também.

Chanyeol assentiu e o outro continuou:

― Sempre fica aquela sensação de que eu dei o meu melhor, mas que também podia ter feito mais. Faz sentido para você?

― Claro, eu entendo. Sempre tenho essa sensação depois de entregar uma prova ou apresentar algum trabalho na faculdade. 

― Você cursa o que?

― História. 

― Ah, que legal! Você tem uma vibe de historiador mesmo.

― “Vibe de historiador”? ― Riu. ― É a primeira vez que escuto isso.

― Sei lá, acho que devem ser os óculos, não sei... ― Kyungsoo bagunçou a própria franja. ― Ou o jeito que você fala. Parece conhecer bastante sobre as coisas.

Chanyeol deu de ombros, mas gostou da impressão que o outro tinha tido sobre si. Dizia a si mesmo que queria ir para casa o mais rápido possível, mas a verdade era que estava bastante empolgado para passar mais tempo junto do guitarrista. 

Aquela noite seria perfeita.

♬

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo andavam tranquilamente em meio ao fluxo constante de pessoas, aos barulhos do trânsito e às luzes de LED por todos os lados. Nova Iorque era uma cidade agitada, principalmente às 20h de uma noite de sábado. A cidade parecia irradiar energia 24h, e a maioria dos estabelecimentos realmente ficava aberta até tarde. Uma boa para os turistas que queriam explorar o máximo do local.

― Falta muito para chegar? ― Kyungsoo perguntou. Andava olhando para o chão, com medo de ser reconhecido no meio da multidão, mas o pessoal parecia tão concentrado em seu próprio mundo que não havia contato visual durante as passadas apressadas dos moradores.

― Faltam, literalmente, 5 minutos. ― Chanyeol respondeu. ― Por sorte, o Madison Square Garden fica bem pertinho do Empire State Building. Sério, você nem vai ter tempo de se cansar da caminhada e ainda dá pra conhecer a cidade um pouquinho mais.

Kyungsoo o olhou atento e assentiu. A presença de Chanyeol o tranquilizava e lhe passava confiança. Parecia louco de sua parte propor um encontro com alguém que nunca viu antes, ainda mais sendo famoso do jeito que era. Poderia terminar envolvido em um escândalo nos sites de fofocas, podia até ser roubado ou algo do tipo, como sua mãe dizia. Mas, enquanto olhava as diversas vitrines, os anúncios coloridos e via os famosos táxis amarelos, teve certeza que não lhe aconteceria nada daquilo.

Eles continuaram mantendo uma conversa leve durante o caminho. Kyungsoo queria saber mais sobre quais bandas Chanyeol gostava.

― Ah, eu escuto um pouco de tudo. ― O mais alto deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. ― Gosto mais de ouvir músicas mais calminhas porque geralmente estudo enquanto escuto música, me ajuda a concentrar e fica até mais divertido.

― Então você já tentou estudar ouvindo alguma música da minha banda? ― Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha divertida. SKY era uma banda  _ indie _ , tinham um som  _ pop rock _ com uma pegada dos anos 80. Também curtiam fazer algumas experimentações e misturar estilos.

― Para falar a verdade, sim. ― Chanyeol disse meio sem jeito. ― Meus amigos estavam me convencendo a ir ao show, então eu tinha que pelo menos conhecer algumas músicas, certo? 

Chanyeol o olhou rapidamente e Kyungsoo retribuiu o movimento, abrindo o sorriso quando disse:

― Nunca imaginei que alguém podia escutar nossas músicas para estudar. ― Ele balançou a cabeça. Parecia estar se divertindo tanto conversando com o outro, contudo, Chanyeol nem estava se esforçando para ser engraçado. ― Mas o que você achou?

― Eu gostei muito do som de vocês e das letras também, até coloquei algumas músicas na minha  _ playlist _ .

Eles passaram por uma barraca de rua que vendia tacos e Kyungsoo segurou a mão de Chanyeol, o fazendo parar de andar.

― A gente pode parar aqui antes de ir no Empire State? ― perguntou. ― Não comi nada depois do show, tô morrendo de fome. Você também deve tá.

Chanyeol olhou para suas mãos juntas e depois para a barraquinha da esquina. O cheiro dos condimentos o fez lembrar que ele também não tinha comido nada desde que saiu de casa mais cedo.

― Aham, vamos parar aqui rapidinho. 

Os dois se aproximaram para falar com a vendedora. Chanyeol pediu um taco de frango com pimenta caiena e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, confiando no gosto do rapaz. A vendedora preparou seus pedidos rapidamente e lhes entregou. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto tão aberto que realçou suas rugas perto dos olhos quando disse:

― Aqui o pedido do belo casal. Espero que aproveitem a noite.

Chanyeol ficou sem ação. Abriu a boca pra tentar explicar que eles não eram um casal, mas foi interrompido pela risada gostosa que Kyungsoo deu. Em seguida, o rapaz agradeceu a senhora pela comida e eles voltaram a andar enquanto comiam. 

Assim que terminaram sua comida, andaram pela Quinta Avenida até avistarem a construção grandiosa e bastante iluminada no lado oeste. Kyungsoo reconhecia aquele prédio dos filmes e seriados que assistira.

― Caralho, é gigantesco. ― disse admirado.

― Pois é. Apesar de ser o terceiro prédio mais alto de Nova Iorque, tem um ditado que diz que, se você se perder em Manhattan, é só olhar pra cima e procurar o Empire State.

Dessa vez foi Chanyeol que segurou sua mão, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo.

― Vem, a melhor parte é o último andar. Dá pra ver a cidade todinha, é tão lindo. 

Kyungsoo assentiu e eles entraram no prédio moderno. Chanyeol o conduziu pela recepção até a bilheteria, onde compraram dois ingressos para o deque superior no observatório, o 102º andar. 

Quando Chanyeol fez menção de pegar sua carteira no bolso da calça, o outro foi mais rápido e entregou um cartão para a funcionária. 

― Eu te pago, não tem problema, sério.

― Deixa disso. Você é o aniversariante do dia, não posso te deixar pagar. Considere isso como meu presente para você. ― Kyungsoo deu uma piscadela e Chanyeol sentiu uma agitação em seu interior.

O prédio geralmente era bastante cheio, por isso aconselhavam comprar os ingressos com antecedência, mas, naquele horário da noite, parecia bastante tranquilo. Em questão de minutos eles exploraram o saguão que continha diversas exposições. Em seguida, entraram na cabine do elevador e foram até o 102º andar. O caminho até o topo foi tranquilo e, quando as portas se abriram, Kyungsoo deixou escapar um suspiro de admiração.

A sala era toda de vidro, possibilitando uma vista incrível da cidade. Era bem melhor do que o observatório do 82º andar, já que possuía climatização, deixando a experiência mais confortável independente do horário ou da temperatura do ambiente. 

Chanyeol sorriu vendo a expressão maravilhada que ele fazia.

― Você já deve ter visitado tanto lugar bonito, não sabia que ia gostar tanto daqui.

De noite, as luzes coloriam Nova Iorque, deixando a cidade mais linda ainda. Olhando de cima, os prédios imponentes pareciam menores, eram silhuetas finas e pontiagudas. Não era possível enxergar as pessoas, mas Chanyeol sabia que as ruas estavam ocupadas por elas junto ao fluxo dos carros.

Kyungsoo observou o céu noturno, viu a lua banhando a cidade e, se olhasse para um ponto fixo, podia ver as luzes coloridas de forma desfocadas, como se fossem bolhas coloridas no horizonte. Pegou o celular no bolso e lembrou de responder a Chanyeol:

― Cada lugar é diferente, mas geralmente nem tenho tempo o suficiente para conhecer os pontos mais bonitos da cidade ou sair assim. Agora, se você me perguntar sobre os hotéis, posso fazer uma lista gigantesca com os melhores que já fiquei. 

Chanyeol viu o sorrisinho triste no rosto do outro. Ele parecia pensativo, então disse:

― Nova Iorque era a cidade dos sonhos da minha irmã, sabe? ― Olhou para Chanyeol e disse em voz baixa. ― Ela sempre falava que queria comemorar o seu aniversário na Times Square, era entusiasmada pelas luzes e pela agitação da cidade que nunca dorme. 

Chanyeol ouvia atento e aproximou-se dele, fazendo seus ombros se encostarem levemente. 

― Agora eu consigo entender um pouco do que ela tanto dizia. ― continuou com uma risada fraca. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando a cidade e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Apesar de Kyungsoo ter se mostrado mais nostálgico do que triste, Chanyeol percebeu que aquele era um assunto delicado para ele; ficou com medo de dizer a coisa errada e estragar tudo. Estava surpreso porque o guitarrista tinha se mostrado bastante aberto, compartilhando um pouco do seu passado.

Os ombros dos dois ainda estavam colados. O contato era mínimo, mas produzia uma onda de calor e conforto que os envolvia. 

Kyungsoo sentiu o celular vibrar na mão e lembrou que o tinha pego para fotografar aquele momento. Ignorou a barra de notificação e abriu o aplicativo da câmera.

― Quer que eu tire uma foto sua? ― ofereceu Chanyeol.

― Na verdade, eu queria uma foto nossa. ― Kyungsoo pediu. ― Preciso registrar isso, não é todo dia que recebo uma excursão em Nova Iorque com um guia lindo. 

Chanyeol riu envergonhado. Então ele o achava lindo?!

― Realmente é um dia atípico, nunca imaginei ir a um show no meu aniversário de 20 anos e depois sair com o guitarrista da banda. 

― O destino é brincalhão assim mesmo. ― Kyungsoo lhe deu uma piscadela. ― Vem, vamos tirar umas fotos.

Eles se juntaram para a foto. Kyungsoo fez questão de conseguir enquadrar a vista da cidade na  _ selfie  _ e, antes apertar o botão, admirou a covinha que apareceu na bochecha de Chanyeol quando ele sorriu de lado. 

Depois de algumas fotos normais, começaram a fazer poses divertidas e Kyungsoo registrou várias fotos em ângulos diferentes. A cada foto seus rostos estavam mais próximos, os risos eram mais espontâneos.

♬

Depois de apreciarem a vista da cidade no observatório do 102º andar do Empire State, desceram para olhar com calma as exposições no saguão principal. Ao fim, partiram em uma caminhada de 12 minutos para o próximo destino: a famosa Times Square. 

Chanyeol já tinha feito aquele percurso algumas vezes, mas a empolgação continuava a mesma. Nova Iorque era uma cidade eletrizante, não tinha como negar. Já Kyungsoo ficava cada vez mais encantado à medida que seguia em seu  _ pseudo encontro noturno _ com o garoto que o fazia escutar o melhor solo de guitarra de todos os tempos. 

― Ok, olha, eu acho que a gente vai precisar de umas 2 horas só para conhecer esse lugar. ― Kyungsoo falou. Encontrava-se atordoado por todas as luzes, letreiros, lojas e pessoas. Era tanta informação de uma vez só que ele não sabia para onde olhar, muito menos o que deveriam fazer primeiro. Se estivesse sozinho, passaria horas e horas apenas vagando sem rumo.

― Tudo bem para você? ― Chanyeol perguntou.

― Por mim a gente pode ficar até amanhecer, realmente não tem problema, só tenho coisa pra fazer amanhã mesmo. 

Chanyeol se surpreendeu quando a ideia de passar a noite toda com a companhia de Kyungsoo passou pela sua cabeça e lhe deixou feliz. Geralmente preferia ficar com seus amigos antigos do que fazer novos. Não era de puxar assunto com estranhos, mas, se falassem com ele, responderia normalmente. No entanto, lá estava ele levando um estranho (talvez nem tão estranho mais) para conhecer sua cidade ― e estava amando cada parte daquilo. Tinha até mesmo se interessado em puxar assunto e manter uma conversa com o outro.

― Tá, vem. ― Chanyeol o chamou, segurando sua mão para não perdê-lo em meio à multidão, ou pelo menos foi isso que disse a si mesmo.

Kyungsoo estava ficando familiarizado aos toques tímidos de Chanyeol; os dedos longos se entrelaçaram aos seus de forma cálida. Para sorte do guitarrista, o outro parecia ser uma pessoa de toques, assim como ele próprio era. 

― Para aonde estamos indo, senhor?

Chanyeol riu do vocativo e lhe respondeu na mesma formalidade:

― Estamos indo para o paraíso na Terra, meu caro.

♬

―  _ Puta. Que. Pariu. _ ― Kyungsoo falou cada palavra pausadamente, simplesmente abismado com o que via. ― Caralho, é o paraíso mesmo! Você não tava brincando.

Chanyeol se divertiu vendo a expressão de Kyungsoo; parecia uma criança abrindo os presentes de aniversário. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto a fachada da loja e pequenos feixes de luzes coloridas refletiam em seu rosto. Chanyeol desceu o olhar, sua atenção voltada para os lábios cheinhos, em formato de coração.  _ Tudo sobre ele é adorável _ , pensou.

― É a porra do M&M’s World! ― dizia, ainda chocado diante da maior loja de M&M’S que já viu em toda sua vida. Três andares de loja ocupavam a esquina da 48th Street. Na estrutura da frente, imagens do doce passavam em um telão, e o cheiro de chocolate emanava dali.

Kyungsoo se virou e olhou para Chanyeol, porém, antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, o solo de guitarra surgiu em sua mente, ocupando todos os seus pensamentos. Percebeu que a expressão de Chanyeol mudou, e quis perguntar se ele também podia ouvir aquilo toda vez que eles se olhavam. Se aproximou um pouco e o som ficou mais intenso. O olhar, a proximidade e a música fizeram cada célula do seu corpo vibrar, implorando para que ele chegasse cada vez mais perto.

O olhar de Chanyeol desceu para os lábios em formato de coração que ele tanto admirava. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguia escutar a melodia em sua mente perfeitamente. Pensou que, se beijasse o seu soulmate, talvez ela parasse de persegui-lo; não custaria nada testar. 

― Vocês estão atrapalhando a passagem! ― gritou uma senhora, passando entre eles segurando a mão de uma criança que carregava várias embalagens de doces e uma pelúcia da marca.

Kyungsoo pigarreou e se afastou, coçando a própria nuca enquanto Chanyeol se desculpava com a senhora. Tão rapidamente como veio, o momento entre eles passou e nenhum dos dois pareceu disposto a falar sobre aquilo, então entraram finalmente na megaloja.

Assim que entraram, uma enxurrada de cores os atingiu. O cheiro de chocolate ficava cada vez mais forte à medida que avançavam. 

― A loja tem três andares ― Chanyeol disse. ― Eles vendem desde chocolate até camisas, canecas e pelúcias da marca. Tem realmente de tudo.

― Tô vendo ― Kyungsoo olhou em volta. Tinha diversas prateleiras, tubos de vidros gigantes cheios de M&M’S e uma escada rolante no meio. Apesar de ser quase 22h, o local estava bem movimentado. ― Hmm... Não sei se tenho maturidade o suficiente para entrar nessa loja e não comprar tudinho.

― Acho que ninguém tem ― Riu e acrescentou: ― Mas eu vou tentar te ajudar. Eu juro.

Apesar da promessa, Chanyeol não conseguiu se segurar quando Kyungsoo lhe disse que podia escolher o que quisesse como presente de aniversário ― algumas coisas que eram impossíveis resistir, como chocolate de graça. E o próprio Kyungsoo comprou tanta coisa que decidiu levar também uma mochila da loja para guardar tudo de maneira mais confortável. Eles se divertiram bastante explorando os três andares da loja, pareciam os personagens do filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate descobrindo um novo mundo.

― E vamos de uma noite saudável com uma dieta balanceada. ― Kyungsoo disse enquanto colocava um punhado de M&M’S na boca. 

― Essencial! 

Os dois riram.

Andavam tranquilamente pela Times Square. Passaram por diversas lojas e atrações. A mais memorável com certeza tinha sido o Naked Cowboy; o cara tocava violão apenas de sunga e chapéu, ele parecia não ser afetado pelo vento frio do outono. Os dois deixaram uma gorjeta generosa para o músico seminu e continuaram caminhando.

Estavam tão confortáveis com a presença um do outro que pareciam ser conhecidos de décadas. Já tinham andado bastante e conversado sobre tudo, desde qual era o melhor tipo de chocolate (entraram em acordo que era o ao leite com amendoim), até sobre suas famílias, amigos e rotinas. Chanyeol contou que morava sozinho na cidade por causa da faculdade, ligava para sua mãe todos os dias e só tinha aqueles dois que o acompanharam no show como amigos. Kyungsoo disse que, depois da morte da irmã, sua família ficou distante, cada um em seu canto, e confessou que sentia falta dos pais. Além da banda, não tinha muitos amigos. Não pareciam ter se conhecido há apenas algumas horas atrás em um show. 

― Tá bem, depois de quase me deixar falir e aumentar a glicose no meu sangue, o que vem depois do paraíso na Terra?

Chanyeol deu um leve empurrãozinho no outro de brincadeira. Kyungsoo segurou sua mão e entrelaçou na sua, simplesmente porque teve vontade. 

Chanyeol olhou para suas mãos juntas, e voltou a olhá-lo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

― A próxima parada é o inferno, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai amar.

Kyungsoo o olhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão, mas logo riu. Percebeu que confiava em Chanyeol para levá-lo a qualquer lugar, céu ou inferno.


	3. O sorriso que inebria

_“A música é capaz de reproduzir, em sua forma real, a dor que dilacera a alma e o sorriso que inebria.” ― Ludwig van Beethoven._

♬

― Ok, como você está vendo, estamos na estação de metrô. ― Chanyeol disse, apontando para sua volta. ― Vamos pegar um metrô pra chegar no outro lado da cidade. Agora é meia noite, então acho que a gente chega lá umas 1h da manhã. Mas o restante vai ser surpresa.

― A gente vai mesmo visitar o inferno? ― Kyungsoo se aproximou, esticando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, a melodia melancólica da guitarra ao fundo. _Poderia beijá-lo agora_ , pensou. Mas não queria estragar tudo. 

Chanyeol riu nervoso com a proximidade inesperada. 

― Não vou estragar a surpresa.

― Hmmm... vai se fazer de sonso, tá, tá certo. ― provocou. Viu que Chanyeol desceu o olhar para seus lábios e se perguntou se aquele era o momento, o coração acelerado no peito, a vontade de chegar mais perto o corroendo.

O barulho do metrô chegando na estação os distraiu. Talvez fosse um sinal para eles não ficarem juntos dessa forma, Kyungsoo pensou, mas logo descartou a ideia, pois não acreditava em destino. Ele acreditava que suas escolhas e ações eram o que ditavam o rumo de sua vida, não uma força externa que o conduzia. 

― Vem, esse é o nosso. 

Os dois se acomodaram no fundo para evitar transtornos com possíveis fãs. Mesmo tarde da noite, o veículo estava com bastante gente, o que deixou o guitarrista nervoso.

Chanyeol pegou sua mão, percebendo que ele tinha dedos inquietos no colo, e lhe deu um sorriso gentil. Kyungsoo sentiu todo seu interior se aquecer em uma chama gostosinha, parecendo o seu cobertor favorito. _Se dar as mãos com Chanyeol era tão bom, imagine um abraço ou um beijo_ , pensou. Para impedir que seus pensamentos perdessem o controle imaginando seus corpos juntos, resolveu puxar assunto.

― Qual seu lugar favorito na cidade? ― perguntou. Eles dividiam um banco, sentados lado a lado. Suas coxas se tocavam minimamente e ele estava bastante autoconsciente de cada movimento próximo de Chanyeol.

― Apesar de amar área urbana, gosto muito da montanha de Catskills. Tem uma cachoeira no reservatório florestal que a minha família visitava quase todos os anos quando eu era mais novo. A brisa é tão tranquilizante e eu realmente amo a paisagem.

― Você pode me levar lá um dia? ― Kyungsoo disse enquanto apertou a mão do outro. 

Chanyeol olhou para suas mãos juntas e depois voltou a encará-lo. Não sabia identificar que tipo de relação tinham no momento, mas a fala do outro sugeriu que eles se veriam novamente. 

De repente, percebeu que queria muito tornar a vê-lo, algo que definitivamente não fazia parte dos seus planos de não se envolver com ninguém até concluir o curso. Também sentiu que era quase impossível negar qualquer pedido vindo do mais baixo; não queria dizer não para aqueles olhos tão brilhantes. 

― Claro. 

Kyungsoo apertou sua mão e olhou para a janela.

Ele mesmo não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido desde que encontrou os olhos de Chanyeol no meio da plateia, mas se sentiu mais leve e livre para ser ele mesmo ao lado do outro; algo que não sentia há tempos. Também não conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha conversado tanto com alguém sem ter apenas o interesse de uma transa. Achava Chanyeol atraente, isso era um fato, contudo, estava mais focado na conexão deles, nas conversas e nas risadas. 

Depois de conversarem por alguns minutos, Kyungsoo se sentiu sonolento e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol, se aconchegando para descansar um pouco. Mesmo tomado por uma felicidade gigantesca que o faria ir até o outro lado do mundo com o estudante de história, seu corpo cobrava descanso do esforço no palco e de toda a caminhada que eles fizeram pela cidade. 

― Tô um pouco cansado, me acorda quando a gente chegar. ― disse com a voz rouca.

Chanyeol ficou surpreso com a aproximação de início, mas se inclinou na direção dele e até o envolveu com os braços, mantendo-o junto a si.

Sentiu o cheiro frutado do perfume de Chanyeol, tinha um tom de laranja e limão que ele achou bastante gostoso, e se perdeu naquele abraço tranquilizador. Logo cochilou, alinhado ao corpo dele enquanto sua mente relaxava. Tinham uma hora até chegar ao misterioso e último destino da noite.

♬

Quando Kyungsoo acordou, viu que já tinham chegado ao seu destino. Desceram e continuaram andando até o local secreto que Chanyeol tinha dito que o levaria.

― A gente ainda tá em Nova Iorque? ― Kyungsoo perguntou. Tivera o melhor cochilo de sua vida envolvido nos braços do outro. Acordou ainda meio atordoado e reparou no bairro bastante movimentado, cheio de restaurantes e barraquinhas de comida por toda a rua.

― Sim, sim. Estamos em Hell’s Kitchen, bairro onde eu moro. ― Chanyeol disse orgulhoso. 

― Hmm, você vai me levar pra sua casa? Nem me pagou uma bebida, nem nada, repare. ― Kyungsoo provocou.

Chanyeol ficou sem jeito e se apressou em falar:

― N-não, não. ― Passou a mão nos cabelos ondulados. ― A gente vai para o meu restaurante favorito. Você precisa conhecer.

Kyungsoo o olhou divertido, vendo-o corar.

― Tá certo, tá certo. Você vai pagar a bebida antes de me levar pra sua casa, agora sim faz mais sentido. 

Chanyeol o olhou surpreso, parecia ter perdido a fala. Apesar do outro claramente estar apenas brincando, conseguiu visualizá-los sozinhos em seu apartamento e o que poderiam fazer no restante da noite em seu quarto. 

― Pera, você falou Hell’s Kitchen, tipo, que nem no Demolidor? ― Kyungsoo mudou de assunto vendo a reação do outro.

Chanyeol piscou, saindo do seu pequeno devaneio, e respondeu:

― Você também assistiu? Eu já vi os filmes, mas eu amo mesmo é a série da Netflix.

― Claro que já vi a série, aquele homem é tudo para mim. Matt Murdock, por favor, entre na minha casa e...

Chanyeol gargalhou, concordando com a cabeça.

― É, é o mesmo bairro que se passa a história do Demolidor ― Chanyeol retomou a pergunta. ― Moro aqui tem uns dois anos e nunca vi um vigilante gostoso pela noite ou um advogado cego pelo dia. 

― Poxa, Netflix, você prometeu! ― Kyungsoo lamentou, fazendo um beicinho teatral.

Chanyeol o achou incrivelmente adorável e lutou contra o impulso de beijar aqueles lábios. _Porra, o que tava acontecendo_?, se questionou e tentou afastar esses pensamentos.

Após poucos minutos conversando sobre a terceira e última temporada da série, xingando o Wilson Fisk e falando sobre suas cenas favoritas, eles chegaram. 

O letreiro de led vermelho exibia “ _Ruby’s Grill & Bar _”. Próxima à porta de madeira, estava uma estátua de um porco vestido de gerente, maior do que o próprio Kyungsoo. Entraram após apresentarem suas identidades para o segurança junto à porta, comprovando que tinham idade o suficiente. 

O bar tinha uma decoração vintage por dentro e por fora ― ou, como Sehun costumava dizer: parecia que estava caindo aos pedaços ―, mas era aconchegante. Era o local perfeito para beber com os amigos depois de uma semana cansativa ou comemorar alguma ocasião. Era o point dos universitários quebrados (que nem Chanyeol) porque a bebida era barata e ainda acompanhava um cachorro-quente de graça. 

Kyungsoo amou quando Chanyeol explicou o lance das bebidas e eles sentaram na mesa do fundo. Chanyeol contou também que frequentava o lugar com os amigos e contou do vexame mais memorável.

― Uma vez o Sehun bebeu tanto, mas tanto, que quase fez um strip tease. 

Kyungsoo riu chocado e disse: 

― Mentira!

― Eu juro. Quando bebe fica querendo tirar a roupa. ― Eles riram. ― Foi muito engraçado, nossa, ele tava muito louco. E, como sempre, sobrou para mim e para o Junmyeon levar o bebezão seminu pra casa e tal.

Kyungsoo podia perceber o carinho que Chanyeol tinha pelos amigos só pelo jeito que seus olhos brilhavam ao falar deles, e logo lembrou que ele tinha deixado eles para trás.

― Aposto que eles vão se divertir muito com os meninos, eles pareceram se dar tão bem.

Chanyeol assentiu, checando o celular para ver se os amigos tinham dado notícia. Riu sozinho quando viu a selfie que Sehun tinha enviado no grupo deles. Ele estava sem camisa, abraçando o vocalista da banda, Baekhyun, de lado, enquanto os outros membros e Junmyeon estavam sentados na mesa ao fundo. Pela iluminação da imagem e as bebidas no fundo, supôs que eles estavam em uma casa noturna.

― Com certeza eles tão se divertindo. ― Mostrou o celular para Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça.

― Pronto, o Baek encontrou um parceiro perfeito.

Chanyeol concordou e guardou o celular no bolso da calça. Kyungsoo olhou o cardápio na parede, admirado, tentando escolher o que pedir. Tinha uma opção variada de bebidas fortes; a cerveja feita pela casa era 3 dólares e vinha com um cachorro-quente de graça, uma dose de whisky era 4 dólares. Não tinha nada melhor do que beber gastando pouco, e logo ficou empolgado. Pediu uma jarra de cerveja para os dois que acompanhava 4 cachorros-quentes de graça.

― Esse lugar é perfeito! ― Kyungsoo disse depois de ter dado um gole na sua cerveja. O pedido chegou bem rápido.

― Eu sei! ― Chanyeol concordou. ― E o melhor é que fica aberto até 4h da manhã. 

― Eita, porra. ― Kyungsoo disse quando checou a hora em seu relógio de pulso preto. ― Já são quase duas da manhã. Tudo bem para você?

― Claro, eu moro sozinho e perto daqui, dá pra ir andando. 

― Então tranquilo. ― Ergueu seu copo e eles brindaram, dando risadinhas.

Depois de alguns litros de cerveja, eles estavam sorrindo à toa. Aquela leveza despreocupada provocada pelo álcool. 

Kyungsoo reparou, pela primeira vez, no jukebox que ficava no outro lado do bar, encostado na parede e próximo aos quadros de decoração. Tinha um espaço vazio no meio, semelhante a uma pista de dança improvisada. Então teve uma ideia.

― Dança comigo? 

Chanyeol deu risada e negou com a cabeça.

― Quê? Eu sou péssimo. ― disse a última palavra de maneira arrastada; parecia querer enfatizar que era terrível dançando. 

Kyungsoo segurou as mãos de Chanyeol e lhe deu um olhar pidão. Não tinha costume de fazer isso, mas estava morrendo de vontade de ficar mais próximo do outro. Dançar juntos seria uma desculpa perfeita.

― Por favor? _Por favorzinho_? 

Chanyeol olhou para aqueles olhos escuros e sentiu a agitação em seu interior. 

― Ai, não me olha desse jeito. ― Desviou o olhar para suas mãos juntas, mas não serviu para impedir a reação do seu próprio corpo. Ele respondia à Kyungsoo de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Não sabia lidar com seus pensamentos, muito menos manter seu coração estável. 

― Por quê? ― Kyungsoo disse, desenhando formas aleatórias com o dedo sobre a mão do outro. Percorreu os nós dos dedos, as veias da mão e chegou até o pulso. ― Você é tão quente. ― disse baixinho, como se estivesse pensando alto.

Chanyeol sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. Gostava de sentir as mãos de Kyungsoo sobre si, assim como amava o tom de voz dele.

― Você não me respondeu. ― Kyungsoo o lembrou. Ele se esticou sobre a mesa para continuar desenhando na parte interior do antebraço de Chanyeol e descobriu uma tatuagem ali; “Liberté, Égalité e Fraternité”. Contornou o lema da revolução francesa escrito em letras de forma e depois olhou para Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol não disse nada, mas estava atento a cada movimento do outro. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu que não tinha mais como disfarçar. A melodia preencheu sua mente, a conexão entre eles parecia quase tangível. Ele se aproximou sobre a mesa.

― Porque eu não consigo resistir. Não quando você me olha assim. 

― Assim como? ― Kyungsoo se aproximou mais ainda, estava quase na ponta de sua cadeira. Uma mão estava entrelaçada a de Chanyeol e a outra pousava sobre seu antebraço. Estava completamente perdido no olhar do outro e a música tocou novamente. 

― Como se você pudesse enxergar minha alma ou como se eu fosse o ser mais lindo que você já viu, sei lá.

― E quem disse que você não é?! ― Kyungsoo disse em tom de flerte.

― Você não tá falando sério. ― Riu sem jeito.

― Pode acreditar, mas não fique metido. ― assegurou. ― E sobre enxergar sua alma, hmm... não tenho certeza.

― Foi só um jeito de falar...

― Mas eu escuto o melhor solo de guitarra que já ouvi em toda minha vida sempre que olho nos seus olhos. ― Kyungsoo disse sério, não tinha mais o tom provocativo de antes, sua voz carregada de intensidade.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco. _Então ele também pode escutar_ , pensou. Kyungsoo continuou:

― Você também escuta? Eu já tinha sonhado com essa melodia antes, mas quando eu te olho é bem mais forte do que nos sonhos. Inclusive tô ouvindo agora. ― Dedilhou o antebraço de Chanyeol, o fazendo de guitarra, tocando levemente a melodia que os unia.

A respiração de Chanyeol ficou desregulada. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha, lutando contra seu plano de ignorar a existência do soulmate.

― Eu também posso escutar ― confessou, a voz quase falhando. ― É mágico.

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso de canto, se levantou e sentou ao lado de Chanyeol no estofado vermelho. Não queria mais aquela maldita mesa os atrapalhando de ficarem mais próximos. 

― Eu imagino o que mais pode ser mágico entre nós. ― sussurrou próximo do ouvido de Chanyeol, como se contasse um segredo. Segurou a nuca dele, deixando seus dedos acariciarem o cabelo ondulado como queria fazer desde que se viram pela primeira vez.

Chanyeol percebeu o olhar do outro abaixar para os seus lábios e fez o mesmo. Assistiu o mais baixo umedecer os lábios com a língua e sentiu o impulso o trazendo para mais perto.

― A gente pode tentar descobrir. ― Chanyeol conseguiu dizer, mesmo que sua voz tenha saído tomada por desejo. ― Se você quiser.

Kyungsoo olhou da boca de Chanyeol para seus grandes olhos brilhantes. Enquanto fazia um cafuné suave, a outra mão segurou a lateral de seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto, os lábios quase roçando.

Naquele momento, todos os seus pensamentos se esvaziaram. Ignorou o plano que tinha feito para sua vida, a promessa para sua mãe de que priorizaria seus estudos antes de qualquer coisa e toda sua insegurança. Permitiu se abrir para a conexão que eles tinham e pressionou seus lábios de encontro ao outro, como se experimentasse o contato, de forma leve e hesitante. O toque surpreendeu Kyungsoo e fez todo seu corpo formigar. Não imaginava que o outro tomaria atitude, mas aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios com sua própria língua até que elas se acariciaram de forma prazerosa. 

Chanyeol retribuiu com vontade, suas mãos que antes estavam sobre a mesa envolveram Kyungsoo em um abraço quente. Havia urgência em seus atos agora. Não demonstrava mais incerteza, apenas queria que aquele beijo não terminasse. Gradativamente, percebeu que os acordes de guitarra eram a única coisa que podia ouvir, os transportando para um momento único, uma realidade onde só existia ele e Kyungsoo naquele bar. 

♬

O guitarrista sentiu o solo de guitarra reverberar em sua alma. Podia imaginar a melodia fluindo entre os corpos durante o beijo, e realmente foi mágico. Já tinha ficado com bastante pessoas, mas nunca, nunca em seus 24 anos, sentiu algo semelhante à conexão com Chanyeol. Não costumava acreditar em destino, mas sentia, no momento, que eles eram feitos um para o outro.

Relutante, finalizou o beijo com selinhos apenas para respirar um pouco e estabilizar o ritmo do seu batimento cardíaco. Sua mente girava, porém, não era por causo do álcool; sabia que tinha uma boa resistência à bebida, então só podia ter sido efeito do beijo.

Eles se olharam, ainda abraçados e próximos o suficiente para sentir a respiração descompensada um do outro.

― Isso foi... ― Kyungsoo respirou fundo. Sua mente estava enevoada, era difícil pensar com clareza ou lutar contra a vontade de beijá-lo novamente. ― Tipo, mágico.

Chanyeol concordou, um pequeno riso formando no rosto.

― Quando eu era mais novo, tentei imaginar como seria beijar seu soulmate. Isso foi simplesmente além do que eu podia imaginar. 

Kyungsoo congelou ao ouvir aquele termo. Franziu o cenho quando perguntou:

― Soulmate? ― Riu nervoso. ― O que você está dizendo?

Chanyeol o olhou em confusão. _Como ele não podia saber_? 

― Sim, soulmate, aquela pessoa com a alma e a melodia igual a sua. Que são destinadas a ficar juntas e são ligadas pela música. É por isso que eu sonhei com aquele solo de guitarra, que você também escuta, durante esses anos. Porque é a música que conecta a gente. Você não sabia?

Kyungsoo então sentiu o peso do mundo real sobre suas costas. A noite tinha sido incrível, o beijo tinha sido de outro mundo, mas ele não era uma pessoa que tinha relacionamentos ou que merecesse ter um soulmate. A quem ele estava querendo enganar?!

― Daqui a algumas horas eu vou viajar com a banda para fazer um show em outra cidade. ― disse desviando o olhar. 

Chanyeol ficou surpreso, mas logo se arrependeu por ter pensado, por um momento, que o guitarrista aceitaria a conexão que eles tinham ou que cogitaria ficar com ele. Deu um riso irônico, mas esperou que o outro continuasse a falar.

Porém, quando silêncio ficou incômodo, como agulhas afundadas sob a pele, soltou o abraço e se afastou. Bebeu o resto de sua cerveja e disse:

― É só isso que você vai dizer? ― Chanyeol perguntou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Kyungsoo tinha caído em um abismo na própria mente, afundado em pensamentos confusos, nervosismo e medo. Nunca tinha considerado que pudesse ter um soulmate. O medo de estragar tudo antes mesmo de começar qualquer coisa o paralisou, e a intensidade dos seus sentimentos tornou difícil racionalizar a situação. Precisava sair para caminhar um pouco.

― Me desculpe, eu não consigo organizar meus pensamentos agora. Eu... É... Hã... posso anotar seu número? 

Chanyeol o olhou magoado, mas passou seu número. Em seguida, se levantou da mesa e disse:

― A gente se vê, guitarrista. 

Kyungsoo pôde ver a mágoa no olhar do outro e sentiu imediatamente uma dor o afligir. A dor aumentou quando viu Chanyeol sair pela porta de madeira do bar antigo, saindo do seu campo de visão, porém, não dos seus pensamentos. E ele xingou para si mesmo. 

Estava completamente fodido e não sabia o que fazer.

♬

Chanyeol saiu do bar sem fazer alarde. No automático, fez o caminho até o apartamento enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. O céu era um degradê de azul, um tom arroxeado e alaranjado. Um nevoeiro típico da madrugada envolvia a cidade. Queria chorar, gritar e ficar só. Sua mente e seu coração brigavam dentro de si, um o culpando por ter abaixado a guarda tão fácil, o outro pedindo para ter paciência e tentar resolver as coisas com Kyungsoo. 

Mas o seu orgulho levou a melhor nessa situação. Estava se entregando, se abrindo aos poucos com o guitarrista, porém, ao menor sinal de hesitação do outro, se fechou novamente e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se deixá-lo não tivesse doído mais do que o seu maldito orgulho ferido. 

Adentrou o prédio, subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi direto pro chuveiro. Tomou um banho gelado, tão gelado que fez seu corpo todo tremer. Seus dentes batiam. Mesmo assim, ficou tempo o suficiente no chuveiro para analisar seus sentimentos. Apoiou a testa no ladrilho do banheiro enquanto imagens da noite com Kyungsoo rodeavam sua mente: ele tocando guitarra de maneira tão entregue, o olhar encantado quando viu a cidade pelo observatório, quando falou de sua irmã falecida e do sonho dela de visitar a Times Square. Lembrou também dele sorrindo abertamente na loja de M&M’s, mas o que fez sua respiração acelerar foi lembrar da intensidade daquele olhar. Kyungsoo o olhava como se enxergasse muito além, como se pudesse decifrar os pensamentos não ditos e entendesse cada um.

Saiu do banho, se enxugando rapidamente e vestindo casaco e calça de moletom cinzas. Não queria pegar um resfriado; já tinha ficado muito tempo no sereno e ainda por cima tinha tomado um banho gelado. Então fez um chá de erva-doce, se sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a tevê. 

Um episódio de Friends passava, mas não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em sua série favorita; ou pior: não conseguia nem rir das piadas do Chandler. O tempo todo sua mente voltava para o encontro daquela noite. Tocou os próprios lábios, lembrando do beijo mais intenso de todos; a boca macia de Kyungsoo contra a sua, a sensação gostosa do abraço dele. 

Checou o celular para ver se os amigos tinham chegado bem em casa. Não ficou surpreso quando leu que Sehun tinha ficado no hotel junto com Baekhyun; os dois não tinham se desgrudado desde então. Junmyeon já estava em casa e perguntou sobre o encontro com Kyungsoo.

 **Junmyeon [03:25]:** _larga de ser teimoso e fica logo com ele!1! vc precisa relaxar um pouco e nem venha me dar a desculpa q n faz parte do seu plano.viva sem arrependimentos, se aventure1!_

Chanyeol ponderou sobre a mensagem do amigo. Era normal Junmyeon dar conselhos de vida como se fosse um _coach_ motivacional quando bêbado. Até sóbrio ele tinha essa postura, era um ouvinte excelente e dava conselhos perspicazes.

Será que devia se aventurar mesmo? Sair um pouco do plano de vida estrito que tinha feito para si mesmo? Deixar o orgulho e a teimosia de lado?

Já tinha bebido seu chá e pensado bastante. Estava prestes a ir para cama quando o celular vibrou em sua mão.

 **Número desconhecido [03:40]:** hey, tá acordado? 

**Número desconhecido [03:40]** : preciso falar com vc pessoalmente. me dá uma chance?

♬

Sozinho no bar, Kyungsoo se sentiu completamente perdido. Não pelo motivo óbvio de que era um turista na cidade, mas sim porque a pessoa com quem compartilhava a mesma alma e melodia, o seu soulmate, tinha lhe deixado. 

Experimentou uma sensação de vazio quase tangível. Sua grande caneca de cerveja também estava vazia, mas ele não pediu por um refil. Contornava com o dedo indicador a boca do copo enquanto tentava digerir os eventos desta noite. Durante todos esses anos, sonhou com a melodia que o conectava a Chanyeol. Aquilo era uma descoberta e tanto. Contudo, não estava mais desesperado para escrever o solo de guitarra como antes. Não tinha pegado em seu caderno de composições em nenhum momento desde que conheceu o outro e, agora que podia ouvir a melodia completa simplesmente ao lembrar dele, tinha outro objetivo em mente.

Não fazia sentido o destino os ter atraído apenas para ele terminar sua composição ― e sim, ele estava considerando o destino no momento. Sentia que tinha algo mais ali, que tinha uma oportunidade única de tentar viver um romance pela primeira vez. Essa possibilidade o empolgava e assustava ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha tido um relacionamento sério desde que entrou para a banda, achava que era impossível conciliar a agenda de shows e os ensaios com um namoro. 

Porém, naquele momento, sentado no bar às 3h e tantas da madrugada, ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser ficar com Chanyeol. Ele simplesmente ocupava seus pensamentos. Ansiava por vê-lo de novo, por tocá-lo, por escutar aquela voz rouca e o ver ficando sem jeito.

Pegou o celular em um impulso de coragem, digitou uma mensagem para o número que tinha acabado de salvar e esperou por resposta.

Recebeu uma localização, abriu no gps do celular e viu que era o endereço de um prédio no final da rua. Em no máximo 8 minutos faria o trajeto a pé.

Quando saiu do bar, depois de ter deixado uma boa gorjeta, Kyungsoo sentiu uma ponta de esperança em seu interior, como os feixes de luz do sol que saíam timidamente do céu. Amanheceria em breve, e, naquele momento, se deu conta do quanto tinha vivido em apenas uma noite ao lado de Chanyeol; tinham explorado a cidade, conhecido um ao outro e estabelecido uma conexão inegável. 

As coisas ficaram mais nítidas para Kyungsoo, o álcool já tinha deixado seu sangue e o entendimento se fez presente. 1) Estava apaixonado, 2) precisava dar uma chance para eles e, o mais importante, 3) precisava se desculpar com Chanyeol.

♬

― Achei que você tinha que viajar. ― Chanyeol disse ao abrir a porta do seu apartamento para Kyungsoo. Seu tom de voz era monótono e indiferente, mas, quando o guitarrista o olhou nos olhos, viu um lampejo de esperança. E era tudo o que precisava para continuar.

― Ah, eu só preciso tá no aeroporto meio dia. 

Kyungsoo deixou os sapatos na entrada, andando de meia enquanto analisava curiosamente o apartamento do outro. Era bastante organizado e aconchegante. Sentiu o cheiro de erva-doce vindo da cozinha, que era conectada com a sala, e o sofá pareceu bastante convidativo. Dali, podia ver mais dois cômodos.

― Então, quer um chazinho? ― perguntou, se virando para a cozinha. Kyungsoo concordou e se encostou na bancada de mármore, vendo o outro pegar uma xícara azul e o sachê no armário.

Enquanto Chanyeol se mantinha ocupado preparando o chá, Kyungsoo tentou organizar os próprios pensamentos. Não tinha ensaiado um discurso, mas sabia que precisava falar sobre alguns tópicos; os listou durante todo o caminho.

Pigarreou, se incentivando a começar a falar.

― Ainda bem que você concordou em me encontrar ― disse com a voz hesitante, como se testasse o terreno em que pisava. ― Não ia conseguir dormir sem antes te ver e esclarecer as coisas.

Chanyeol foi até a bancada, colocando a xícara fumegante na direção do outro. Ele suspirou cansado e confessou:

― Acho que nem eu ia conseguir dormir, pra falar a verdade.

― Então estamos no mesmo barco. ― Pegou sua xícara e assoprou antes de bebericar. ― Foi tudo muito intenso hoje. Na verdade, está sendo assim desde que te vi no show. 

Chanyeol assentiu. Passou horas com Kyungsoo, alguém que ele tinha acabado de conhecer, entretanto, tinha a sensação de que se conheciam há anos, que tinham passado uma semana todinha juntos. Se conheciam tão bem, estavam familiarizados com o humor um do outro e acostumados com a presença.

― É... Queria me desculpar pela forma que reagi àquele lance do soulmate. ― continuou, envolvendo a xícara que estava na bancada com as duas mãos. ― Foi, tipo, a primeira vez que ouvi sobre isso depois de muito tempo, mas até alguns minutos atrás achava que não era real. E nunca passou pela minha cabeça essa possibilidade de ter um soulmate.

Chanyeol assentiu, mas não interrompeu o outro. Serviu sua xícara que estava na bancada com mais chá. Geralmente, por causa da rotina da faculdade, bebia bastante café; porém, amava fazer um chá quentinho para tomar antes de dormir ou quando precisava relaxar. Era algo que sua mãe fazia quando ele era pequeno e, mesmo depois que começou a morar sozinho, o hábito o perseguiu.

― Mas eu acredito agora, Chanyeol. Eu queria te encontrar pessoalmente para dizer que acredito que somos destinados a ficar juntos. Espero não ter estragado tudo. ― disse a última frase com a voz baixa. Não tinha experiência em ficar tão vulnerável a outra pessoa assim, mas achou que estava se saindo bem, sendo sincero sobre o que sentia.

Chanyeol o olhou surpreso, mas logo ficou sério e se inclinou sobre a bancada. Seus olhos se conectaram. A melodia familiar surgindo gradativamente em seu interior era o único som audível. 

Quando conseguiu falar, sua voz saiu rouca e baixa.

― Você não estragou nada. Me desculpe por sair do bar daquele jeito. ― Respirou fundo e disse em disparada. ― Olha, eu tinha um plano de vida, sabe?! Minha mãe me fez jurar que eu o seguiria depois que meu pai deixou a gente. Ela disse que queria que eu fosse independente, que batalhasse pelo meu futuro e não dependesse de ninguém. 

Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não sabia bem aonde ele queria chegar.

― Então encontrar o meu soulmate ou ter um relacionamento estava fora de cogitação para mim até que eu me formasse e conseguisse um emprego. Por isso tentei ignorar os sonhos que tinha com a nossa melodia durante dois anos. Até que eu te vi...

Chanyeol parou de falar, mas ainda o olhava de forma intensa.

― Você ainda quer seguir o plano? ― Kyungsoo perguntou um pouco nervoso. Temia ser rejeitado, mas, se o outro o pedisse para esperar por alguns anos, ele o faria. Assim como faria se pedisse para sair pela porta e nunca mais voltar. Sempre respeitaria a decisão dele.

― Não, eu não quero. ― Chanyeol deu um sorriso pequeno. ― Decidi experimentar relaxar um pouco. Tenho ficado bastante estressado esses anos. Nunca me senti tão bem como hoje. 

Kyungsoo soltou a respiração em alívio e retribuiu o sorriso. Nem sabia que a havia prendido, em primeiro lugar. Todo seu corpo, que antes estava tenso e nervoso esperando uma resposta de Chanyeol, finalmente relaxou.

Chanyeol, ainda sentado, pegou as mãos dele sobre a bancada e o trouxe junto a si. O mais baixo se levantou e logo se ajeitou em pé entre suas pernas longilíneas. Eles se olhavam com expectativa, esperando o que viria a seguir (tanto naquela noite como nos próximos meses juntos). 

― O que vai acontecer com a gente? ― perguntou suavemente.

Kyungsoo segurou a coxa de Chanyeol com uma mão enquanto a outra envolvia seu rosto. Os dedos deslizaram perigosamente para a parte interna da coxa coberta pela calça de moletom, provocando um calor no interior de Chanyeol. 

― Vamos descobrir, tá bom? E vamos dar um jeito de ficar juntos, de conciliar nossas agendas. Vai ficar tudo bem. ― Kyungsoo o assegurou, apertando o toque em sua coxa para enfatizar suas palavras.

Chanyeol assentiu e entreabriu os lábios, respirando pesadamente. Então, se esticou e beijou o outro de maneira faminta, grudando seus lábios fortemente, selando aquela promessa de que fariam dar certo. Kyungsoo retribuiu a urgência naquele toque; ele mesmo queria sentir aquele beijo para confirmar que o momento era real. Tentou memorizar cada detalhe: o gosto de erva-doce em seus lábios, a sensação deliciosa de como eles encaixavam perfeitamente e como a melodia que eles compartilhavam era a trilha sonora mais gostosa do mundo. 

Se passaram horas, minutos ou segundos, os dois não saberiam dizer. Sempre que estavam juntos, pareciam entrar em uma fenda no espaço e no tempo onde só existia eles e a música que os ligava. Voltando para a realidade apenas para retomar o fôlego, Kyungsoo passou os dedos pelo lábio inchado de Chanyeol e sorriu satisfeito.

Chanyeol juntou suas testas e voltou à realidade também, mais feliz do que nunca.

Porém, depois de alguns segundos nessa posição, o cansaço junto com a falta de sono se tornaram algo inegável. Tinham ficado horas em pé no show, depois caminhado pela cidade em um encontro que durou até quase 4h da manhã. Chanyeol podia ver pela janela da sala o tom meio rosado no céu; o amanhecer estava próximo.

Chanyeol disse, ainda com as testas coladas:

― A gente precisa dormir um pouco. 

― Hmm... também acho. ― Riu de leve. ― Eu sabia que você queria me levar para cama. 

Chanyeol o olhou sem jeito enquanto o outro ria. Kyungsoo lhe deu um selinho e o puxou pelas mãos, fazendo-o ficar de pé.

― Relaxa, tô morrendo de sono e acho que vou dormir que nem um bebê nos seus braços. Então, sim, por favor, vamos ficar juntinhos. 

― Tá bem, tá bem. ― Chanyeol assentiu e o levou até seu quarto.

A decoração envolvia um globo sobre a mesa de cabeceira, alguns livros na estante e um painel na parede ao lado do cantinho de estudo com diversas fotos de Chanyeol sozinho, com a mãe e com os amigos. Olhou rapidamente o cômodo e viu a personalidade dele refletida nos pequenos detalhes. Depois, faria questão de ler seus livros favoritos para entender um pouquinho mais de sua essência. Queria conhecer tudo sobre o outro e se empenharia ao máximo para isso.

Chanyeol não era acostumado a receber pessoas em seu apartamento, mas percebeu que a presença de Kyungsoo o deixou tão confortável. Sabia que ele não era um visitante comum e conseguiu imaginar facilmente as noites que eles passariam ali, de chamego, assistindo alguma coisa na sala e dividindo sua cama de casal. 

― Eu já disse que amei a decoração do seu apartamento? ― Kyungsoo disse, se aproximando do painel de fotos.

Chanyeol o abraçou por trás e agradeceu, lhe dando um beijo suave no pescoço. Kyungsoo se virou em seus braços e lhe deu um selinho que acabou se aprofundando em um beijo deliciosamente lento e preguiçoso. O mais alto os guiou para a cama e eles deitaram debaixo das cobertas, se aconchegando no calor do corpo um do outro e se beijando de maneira sonolenta. 

Deitado com Kyungsoo em seus braços, Chanyeol recapitulou aquele dia atípico e fez uma nota mental de agradecer aos amigos, especialmente a Sehun, por ter insistido que ele comemorasse o aniversário de 20 anos no show da banda SKY. Ainda bem que foi convencido a se divertir um pouco no seu dia; caso contrário, se tivesse recusado para ficar enfurnado nos relatórios do grupo de pesquisa, não teria conhecido o seu soulmate. 

O sol nascia timidamente lá fora enquanto os dois relaxavam. Apesar do aniversário de Chanyeol ter acabado, ele tinha recebido o melhor presente de todos os tempos e se sentia tão feliz que, mesmo com os olhos fechados e à beira do sono, sorria levemente. 

Kyungsoo sentiu que podia dormir tranquilo, sem temer ser amedrontado pela melodia que não conseguia compor ― não até ter visto Chanyeol na plateia. A melodia que antes o deixava frustrado agora o confortava e fazia seu coração acelerar no peito. E, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, apenas dormiu ao lado do outro, aproveitando a companhia. Pensou que o destino realmente tinha um plano para ele, afinal, tinha encontrado seu soulmate, se apaixonado intensamente e descoberto o melhor solo de guitarra de todos os tempos. 

Naquela noite, sonharam com a melodia que sintonizava com suas almas. Porém, em meio aos acordes melancólicos que escutavam antes, a música se desdobrou em um novo ritmo, um tom vibrante e esperançoso. Uma promessa de um futuro florido para os dois.

♬ **FIM** ♬

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Quer ver todos os lugares que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo visitaram? [**Fiz um edit fofinho (é só clicar)**](https://i.ibb.co/Th5z71W/131listadelugares.png)
> 
> ♪ **Agradecimentos**  
>  Obrigada pessoinha doadora desse plot belíssimo! Espero que tenha atendido suas expectativas. Obrigada julis, minha amiga de confiança, pela betagem. Você sempre aceita embarcar comigo nesses surtos criativos, me escuta, me ajuda e faz um trabalho impecável na revisão/edição. Obrigada equipe EXOlipse pelo projeto e pelo suporte. (Amei a capa!!!) Vocês não tem ideia do quanto me ajudaram a voltar a escrever pro ficdom!  
> A você que leu até aqui, um _xero_  
>  — lemona — [ **Onde me encontrar**](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
